Yuuyake no yume
by Mythomanya
Summary: PhantXDespaXDXDIO Après la destruction de son village, Riku se fera envoyer dans une ville inconnue du Japon où on l'expédiera dans un bordel. Il sera ensutie acheté par Tsukasa, fils de riche excentrique, qui le plongera dans un monde inconnu.
1. Aube

Il était assis avec les autres depuis trois jours dans une charrette qui les conduisait, ils ne savaient trop où. Tout ça avait commencé quatre jours plus tôt, lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes à cheval avait dévasté son village. Ils avaient brûlé toutes les maisons et tué tous les hommes, n'épargnant que les femmes, les enfants et certains adolescents trop faibles pour se défendre. Les uns après les autres, ils avaient été embarqués dans des charrettes et expédiés dans des endroits mystérieux. Le jeune homme avait vu tous les autres s'en aller, il faisait partie du dernier groupe à partir. Sa mère était partie dans les premiers transports avec les autres femmes et son frère avait été emmené peu de temps après, avec les jeunes enfants.

Ruminant ces pensées, il sentit que le char se stoppait. Il releva brusquement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ne voulant pas perdre une miette d'information.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

L'homme qui s'était présenté devant la porte fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et se mit à beugler à une partie des passagers de sortir les uns après les autres dans le plus grand des silences. N'appréciant pas trop de se faire ignorer de la sorte, le jeune homme reposa la question, un peu plus agressif.

-Suit et ne pose pas de questions si tu tiens à la vie... 

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Insatisfait, il retourna néanmoins à ses pensées, se promettant de s'échapper dès qu'il serait sortit de là, afin d'aller retrouver sa mère et son frère. Après un moment, toutes les personnes désignées étaient hors de la charrette et la porte se referma. Il entendit le son d'un fouet, puis il sentit le sol se mettre à bouger. Ils se remettaient en route. Le silence commença à peser lourd. Aucune des personnes qui était là ne disait quoi que ce soit. Le jeune garçon, après un long moment, se leva, écœuré du silence, avec l'intention de trouve un moyen de s'échapper de là. Seulement, à peine se redressa-t-il que le véhicule s'arrêta net. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol à ce moment là, et la chute fut suivit par l'ouverture de la porte. Leur gardien le regarda d'un oeil mauvais après quoi il lui fit de sortir, ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres captifs. Lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol et qu'il regarda le ciel, il fut si ébloui par la lumière du soleil qu'il en fut aveugle durant un moment. Après ce petit instant de faiblesse, il vit apparaître devant lui une ruelle ainsi que des maisons et d'autres routes. Alors qu'il contemplait tout ça, il sentit qu'on attachait quelque chose à son pied. Le temps qu'il réagisse, il était enchaîné avec les autres adolescents et son plan était tombé à l'eau. Il se maudit de son manque de vigilance et se força à suivre le groupe sans faire d'histoire. Un homme prit la tête du rang, intimant aux captifs de le suivra tandis que deux hommes en arrière s'amusaient à montrer leurs fouets et à frapper les gens au hasard. Ils progressèrent ainsi dans les petites rues, pendant vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une énorme bâtisse en pierre. Ils furent poussés à l'intérieur et on les fit attendre à même le sol froid. Le pseudo-fugitif, lui, continua d'observer les faits et gestes de leur geôlier alors que les autres regardaient fixement le plancher. Il vit qu'un bel homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, le teint pâle, vêtu avec soin, venait à la rencontre de leur gardien. L'un tenait une petite bourse et l'autre un papier et il les vit faire un échange, après quoi le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers le groupe d'enchaînés. Il s'arrêta devant le premier qu'il toisa longuement, lui posant une ou deux questions et refit la même chose pour chacun d'eux. Enfin, son tour arriva. Il était le dernier de la file, car c'était le premier à être débarqué et il savait très bien que ce noble en avait assez et qu'il ne s'attarderait pas sur lui. Il garda les yeux levés vers lui et attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole, comme les autres. C'est alors qu'il aperçut les jambes de l'homme se plier pour que celui-ci puisse s'accroupir et qu'il vit la main du jeune seigneur se tendre vers lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit que l'autre lui relève la tête pour mieux voir ses yeux.

Tu es un magnifique spécimen... Que fais-tu ici ave des gens aussi laids? Il fut si surpris qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Le noble n'en ayant cure, continua sur sa lancée. Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds, cette bouche sensuelle... Ça m'étonne qu'ils ne t'aient pas envoyé dans un cartier chaud. Ils sont rares les gens comme toi ici!

Le blond n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il plaisait à cet homme de haut lieu. mais il était aussi désespéré car s'il faisait une trop bonne impression, il serait forcé d'aller avec lui et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Aussi, lorsque celui-ci lui demanda son nom, il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de garder le silence. Il se garda bien de répondre lorsqu'on lui réitéra la question. Voyant alors que son vis-à-vis se relevait, il crut un instant que son manège avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende poser la question à un geôlier. Bien sûre, il ne le savait pas, mais il ne prit pas le temps de poser la question gentiment. Il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes et hurla la question. Sous les regards ébahis des autres prisonniers, il ne répondit rien. Le manège reprit une ou deux fois, puis le jeune riche empêcha le gardien de recommencer.

-N'abîmez pas la marchandise voyons! Le blessé se rassit difficilement, car il était tombé sous la force des coups, et attendit qu'on rende le verdict. Il fut exaspéré par la réponse que l'autre donna. C'est lui que je prends!

Le bourreau parut surpris.

-Mais il n'obéit pas et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. En plus, il a les cheveux et les yeux de couleurs étranges! Vous ne préférez pas plutôt en prendre un normal et obéissant?

Le fortuné eut un grand éclat de rire.

-Vous devriez pourtant savoir que je suis riche et que, par ce fait, j'adore me procurer des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Et puis, ceux qui sont obéissants m'ennuient royalement et je me débarrasse bien rapidement d'eux. Donc, celui-ci est à moi et j'aimerais l'avoir maintenant je vous pris! 

Il en fut fait ainsi et le vendu se vit obligé de porter une laisse ainsi qu'un collier en cuir avec un gros anneau, le seul habit qu'il portait puisqu'il avait été dépouillé du reste après sa capture. Il se sentait donc humilié et très vulnérable, et il se promit de faire payer ça à son nouveau propriétaire. Il se força donc à suivre son maître, même si son ego en souffrait énormément, pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans cette position devant autant de monde. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bâtisse, il vit qu'un carrosse les attendait devant l'entrée. Quand ils s'en approchèrent, un homme vint leur ouvrir la porte.

Maître Kenji, monsieur... 

Ce fut les seules qu'il prononça après quoi il referma derrière eux. Kenji fit asseoir sa nouvelle possession et face de lui après quoi il prit la parole.

Je déteste ce nom... Kenji! Le même que mon père. Lorsque tu seras décidé à me parler, appel-moi Tsukasa d'accord? Il attendit une approbation de l'adolescent qui la lui offrit seulement pour qu'il continue de parler pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de fuir. Satisfait, Kenji reprit où il en était. Maintenant que tu m'appartiens, tu peux me dire ton nom... de toute façon c'est toi que j'ai choisi quand même.

La réponse fut un marmonnement, car l'autre continuait de se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Il tendit le bras pour écarter le rideau à côté de lui, mais le riche s'en saisit, ce qui le ramena subitement à la réalité.

-Je t'en supplie, cesse donc de chercher un moyen d'évasion, sinon je vais m'énerver et je devrai sévir!

Le blond tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur, le toisa un moment et pouffa avant de lui répondre, la première fois qu'il parlait en sa présence.

-Ah oui? Et que comptez-vous me faire messire?

Le brun, qui tenait toujours le bras du petit effronté, dévida de donner un infime aperçut de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui tout en ramenant le bras de sa chose au-dessus de sa tête et le tira à lui avec la chaîne de son autre main. Lorsque leurs visages furent collés l'un à l'autre, il enchaîna.

-Tu es à moi, je peux donc faire ce que je veux de toi... Je peux être d'une patience et d'une douceur hors du commun... Il lâcha la chaîne pour mettre sa main un peu plus haut que la nuque du plus jeune et jour dans ses cheveux... mais je peux aussi perdre cette patience!

Sur ce, il tira les cheveux dans lesquels il avait entortillé ses doigts jusqu'à ce que l'autre commence à crier.

-Enfin bref, maintenant que tu as compris, dit-il en se rasseyant, je vais te poser cette question une dernière fois, après quoi je perdrai patience... Quel est ton nom?

Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, alors il s'avoua vaincu. De plus, ce gosse de riche lui avait donné une idée.

-Je ne crois pas vraiment que vous l'apprécierez, mais le voici... Mon nom est le même que le vôtre et je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas. Vous pouvez donc vous débarrasser de moi sans plus attendre!

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire. Lorsque son rire s'atténua, il prit un air pensif avant de répliquer.

-C'est parfait! Enfin, je pourrais choisir le nom de l'un de mes jouets! Après un instant de réflexion, il prit une décision. Tu t'appelleras Riku! Tu as une voix extraordinaire et j'ai eu un jouet de ce nom avec une voix de ce genre...

Avec l'impression de se faire traiter comme un chien pour la première fois[1 depuis qu'il avait été arraché à son village, le blond se refrogna et se remit en mode sourdine. Tsukasa non plus n'avait plus l'air de vouloir prendre la parole. Ils restèrent donc assis, chacun de leur côté, durant un moment, à ne rien dire, l'un fixant l'autre, l'autre regardant par la fenêtre.

Le radical changement de nom de l'adolescent lui posait problème, car son nom était le seul souvenir qu'i lui restait de ses ancêtres, tous décédés de la peste noire et de la malaria lors des années de contamination. C'était son grand-père qui avait trouvé ce nom pour lui et c'était la personne qu'il avait le plus respecté dans tout l'Univers. Le vieillard lui avait tout appris. Il lui avait enseigné l'art du combat, la chasse, comment se retrouver en forêt, les sciences médicinales, la lecture, l'écriture et bien d'autres choses. Peu de gens savaient lire et écrire correctement dans son ancien village, alors ils avaient été, lui et son grand-père, considérés comme des érudits. Celui-ci était mort alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans et ça l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Riku se sentit doucement ramené à la réalité par une ombre le cachait à présent du soleil. Celui-ci plombait sur lui depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le véhicule. Il feignit de tourner la tête, mais une main se posa sur sa nuque tandis que des lèvres se pressaient sur son artère, l'empêchant de mener son mouvement à terme. Au même moment, il sentit une autre main avait atterrie sur sa cuisse. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il prit conscience de sa totale nudité et qu'une gêne s'empara de lui. Pris de panique, il repoussa Tsukasa de toutes ses forces et se leva d'un coup, raide comme un manche à balais. L'autre, qui était tombé au fond du carrosse, se releva en tirant sur la chaîne qu'il avait gardée en main depuis tout ce temps, obligeant le blond à se pencher. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et l'amena à lui, le faisant carrément tomber sur son bas-ventre. Il avait un sourire à la fois amusé et pervers, ce qui effrayait quelques peu le mineur. Il passa as main libre sur la joue du jeune effrayé prit la parole.

-Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu? Répondant d'une voix tremblante, l'adolescent révéla qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Le sourire du brun se fit encore plus pervers. C'est parfait! Je suppose que tu es encore pure, n'est-ce pas? Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer. Je pourrai t'enseigner tout ce que je sais.

Il tira brusquement sur la laisse et lui enfonça la langue dans la bouche sans que l'autre ne puisse faire un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Seulement, la victime n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ainsi. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux de son maître pour feindre un accord, puis il lui mordit la langue sans plus de pitié. Il ne mordit pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas avoir la bouche pleine de sang et laissa l'autre mettre fin à cet échange de salive. Le fortuné prit tout de même un peu de temps avant de lâcher la bouche du jeunot et alla lui murmurer à l'oreille, après avoir avalé le sang dans sa bouche.

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur? Tu vas aimer ce que je t'ai préparé, comme tous ceux qu'il y a eut avant toi.

À cette phrase, la personne visée se sentit comme projetée au sol. Après un moment, il se rendit compte que leur véhicule s'était stoppé, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il vit alors le jeune riche se relever à une vitesse surprenante et passer à côté de lui pour aller chercher quelque chose sous la banquette. Il en ressortit des habits un peu grands qu'il balança au blond. Toute trace de désir avait disparut en lui et il était redevenu ce petit prince excentrique.

-Habille-toi vite! Tu dois passer inaperçu dans les habitations de mon père! S'il sait ce que tu es, il te fera tuer sans aucun doute!

Un peu anxieux à l'idée de se faire tuer pour avoir été acheté par un gosse capricieux trop fortuné, Riku se permit tout de même de faire une remarque.

-Vous auriez put me les donner avant!

L'autre lui jeta un regard malicieux avant de sortir et de répondre.

-Oui, mais je n'aurais pas eu le loisir de t'admirer comme je l'ai fait! Après quoi il referma la porte pour le laisser s'habiller. 

Se dépêchant d'enfiler les vêtements offerts, Riku se précipita pour sortir par la porte contraire à celle que Tsukasa avait prise. Son élan fut, malheureusement, immédiatement stoppé par une personne qui se tenait devant la porte. Il s'était cogné contre lui et ne voyait pas son visage. Il dut donc se reculer pour rester figé, éblouis. Un homme d'assez grande taille, les yeux sombres et tristes, les cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, une aura de mystère l'entourant. Il portait une cape, servant à se camoufler, qui lui couvrait le nez et la bouche, accentuant son côté intrigant. L'autre, ayant compris ce qui se passait, l'attrapa parle bras et l'amena à lui pour lui immobiliser le haut du corps. Il ferma la porte, descendit de la marche qui les séparait du sol, contourna le char et arriva devant le jeune maître avec le blond qui se débattait entre ses bras. Tsukasa roula des yeux pour signifier qu'il n'était pas surpris et s'adressa au mystérieux jeune homme qui maintenait l'adolescent prisonnier.

Mais que fais-tu avec mon jouet, Hizumi? dit-il d'un air faussement étonné.

Hizumi leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe, avant d'embarquer dans son jeu.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton nouveau jouet! Il avait une voix grave et profonde. Il essayait de s'enfuir alors que je montais voir si tu étais encore dans ton carrosse! Son ton faussement affecté n'avait pas échappé au plus jeune, pas plus que celui de son maître.

-Mon dieu, c'est terrible! S'exclama le maître en question. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose!

Son ton exaspérait tellement le blond que celui-ci ne put retenir une réplique.

-Ouais bon! On a compris que tu l'avais placé là! J'ai tenté ma chance, c'est tout... Pas de quoi en faire une histoire!

Le sourire du riche qui était apparut lorsque le nouvellement esclave avait prit la parole s'estompa quelque peu et un regard froid remplaça son regard sensuel pour la première fois.

-Peut-être bien, mais dis-moi, il se rapprocha deux jeunes, le blond ayant cessé de se débattre, crois-tu vraiment que je ne sais pas que tu essaieras de saisir TOUTES les chances que tu auras?

Cette déclaration était tellement vraie qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre. La peur lui vint qu'il devrait sûrement passer le reste de sa vie en laisse.

-Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît. Son ton était presque suppliant. 

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, le moins âgé n'arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir coupable face au regard et au ton que prenait son supérieur. Sa dernière phrase lui faisait presque pitié. Il finit par baisser les yeux pour signifier qu'il s'excusait, mais l'autre se contenta de la prendre par le poignet et de le faire escorter pas l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte du carrosse, pendant qu'il discuterait avec Hizumi. Après quelques instants de marche, le blond se retourna et constata que les deux hommes embarquaient dans le véhicule, suivit du claquement de leur porte et du départ, un autre cocher ayant déjà pris la relève. À cet instant, il se sentit très désemparé. Il suivit néanmoins l'homme qui le poussait à avancer, exaspéré de le voir faire du sur-place. Il fut ainsi conduit dans ce domaine qui deviendrait son lieu de résidence. Ils traversèrent un magnifique jardin remplie de rosiers et de cerisiers en fleur. Les dalles de pierre étaient placées de manière à donner un motif bien précis qui ne se voyait que lorsque l'on arrivait au centre de la place. Malgré tous ces arrangements magnifiques, le décor n'avait pas l'air équilibré, comme s'il faisait partie d'un univers instable. Le plus contraste était la bâtisse. Elle était faite entièrement de bois, mais il en émanait quelque chose de sombre, alors que le jardin inspirait plutôt une paix indestructible. Le regarder lui faisait un grand bien après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subit. Il fut malheureusement sortit de sa contemplation par son escorte qui lui ouvrit une porte avec une serrure en or et lui fit signe de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sans rien dire, il disparut derrière la porte qui se referma et la verrouilla. Constatant que le seul meuble de la pièce était un futon du même blanc que les murs, le blond se mit à désespérer. Il pensa un instant aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans la demeure en passant par l'autre porte qu'il y avait dans la pièce, mais s'en dissuada très vite en se rappelant qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à voir l'autre bout des murs de l'immense palace. Riku ne fit donc que s'asseoir en entourant ses jambes de ses bras et pense en attendant le retour de son maître.

À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que le véhicule se mit en mouvement. Les deux jeunes gens avaient laissé le petit en arrière pour discuter tranquillement de son cas.

En tout cas, celui-là va être plus intéressant que les autres... Il commence déjà à me donner du fil à retordre!

L'autre, qui ne trouvait pas que sortir du carrosse en douce et se faire attraper sur-le-champ était quelque chose de dérangeant ou inhabituel pour eux, le regarda très perplexe, se souvenant que d'autres avaient fait pire.

-De quoi tu parles? Dit-il plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulut.

Tsukasa le contempla un moment, l'air de dire Tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi! avant de lui répondre.

-Il a beau être dans une situation délicate, savoir que c'est moi qui vais contrôler le reste de son existence... il réussit quand même à repousser mes avances! Dit-il en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

-Quel âge a-t-il, dis-moi?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait quinze ans...

Durant un moment, Hizumi ne sut plus quoi dire, autant par stupeur que par exaspération. Cet imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami exagérait toujours dans tout ce qu'il faisait, mais là il avait agit en sot.

-Tu te rends compte que ce n'est qu'un gosse et qu'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour tes magouilles d'homme en rute? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'obéit pas?

Se faire donner la leçon par cet homme était devenu une habitude pour le prince, mais quand il s'agissait du choix de ses jouets, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en colère.

-Il me l'a dit après que je l'ai payé! Je ne pouvais pas savoir! De toute façon, c'était le seul qui avait de la valeur. C'était bien évidemment le plus beau[2! 

L'échange se termina ainsi. L'un était trop frustré et l'autre trop désespéré pour continuer de parler. Le carrosse continuait d'avancer sans destination précise, pendant que les deux occupants regardaient à l'extérieur, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils ne se rendaient même plus compte du temps qui passait. C'est seulement lorsque le soleil fut très bas dans le ciel que le jeune excentrique réalisa qu'il avait laissé, seul et sans surveillance pendant plusieurs heures, le blond qui n'hésiterait pas à trouver un moyen de s'échapper un peu plus pratique que ce qu'il avait essayé. Il se leva d'un bond, passa sa tête par l'une des fenêtre et hurla au cocher de faire demi-tour afin de retourner chez lui.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le nouvellement Riku sursauta. Il s'était assoupit sans s'en apercevoir, mais il aurait bien aimé que tout ce qu'il avait vécut ne se soit avéré qu'un rêve. En voyant Tsukasa dans le cadre de la porte, totalement essoufflé, l'air soulagé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout rêvé et que cette réalité commençait vraiment à l'effrayer. Son nouveau maître se retourna un moment pour prononcer des paroles inaudibles à une personne qu'il ne voyait pas, puis il se tourna à nouveau et pénétra dans la chambre. Il referma la porte, le prit par le bras, débarra l'autre porte, et lui fit traverser de nombreux corridors. Après un petit moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce, quatre fois plus grande et plus meublée que celle où le blond venait de séjourner. Les murs étaient peints d'une magnifique fresque représentant une montagne d'où coulait une rivière qui traversait une forêt[3. Le nain resta figé un long moment à contempler les détails, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'autre dans son cou, lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres lui frôler la gorge.

Tu ne t'es pas enfui? lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. C'est bien, très bien...

À ces quelques mots, Riku s'arracha de la prise que le brun avait sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas resté ici pour assouvir vous fantasmes, mon seigneur! Je suis là car je ne sais pas où je suis et que je n'ai donc pas le choix de rester là.

Tsukasa s'assit sur le lit, pensif, la tête dans une main, accoudé à la table de chevet, les jambes croisées. Après un moment, il se sépara de ce qui couvrait son torse, ne lui laissant que le bas du corps recouvert. Il se leva pour tirer les draps du lit après quoi il alla éteindre toutes les lampes, excepté celle de la table de nuit. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil[4.

-Installe-toi, je ne te ferai rien. Cependant, si tu ne dors pas à mon retour... il prit une pause, comme si ces paroles lui coûtaient, je n'aurai aucune gêne à m'occuper de ton cas. Il fit mine de partir, mais se ravisa au dernier instant. Je laisse la porte déverrouillée, mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, car je te retrouverai. Sur ce, il referma la porte. 

De nouveau seul, le blond se dirigea vers le lit. Il se dénuda de la même façon que son jeune maître. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Une larme perla sur sa joue, puis une autre. S'en suivit un flot qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il s'étendit sur le côté et se laissa aller à ces larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis qu'il avait été arraché à sa vie, depuis qu'il avait vu son père mourir, depuis qu'il avait vu le reste de sa famille se faire enlever, depuis qu'il avait été séparé d'eux, depuis qu'il appartenait à cet homme. Il s'endormit après un long moment, trop fatigué pour combattre le sommeil, trop désespéré pour vouloir rester éveillé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit discrètement sur le brun. Son regard amer se posa immédiatement sur l'adolescent endormit. Lorsqu'il était sortit, Tsukasa avait attendu de l'autre côté pour voir quelle serait la réaction de son protégé. Il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il entendit ses sanglots. Il s'était plutôt attendu à le voir foncer dès que la porte se serait refermée et attendre le bon moment pour s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, il s'était replié sur lui-même et avait pleuré tout son saoul, comme un enfant abandonné, ce qu'il était. Cela avait enlevé tout courage de toucher son corps cette nuit. Ça lui aurait fait trop de mal. Ainsi, il partit marcher sous le clair de lune durant un petit moment. Il fut, cependant, très rapidement ramené, accablé de chagrin pour ce petit être. Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune esclave pleurait toujours, moins fort par contre. Tsukasa s'assit, adossé au mur, et attendit que les pleurs cessent. Bientôt, le silence s'abattit sur la demeure, ne donnant pas pour autant le courage de se lever au brun. Il attendit un moment, une éternité lui sembla-t-il, puis il ouvrit la porte, lentement, pour voir le blond endormi dans une position fœtale, le visage figé dans une tristesse à peine perceptible. Comme il ne s'était pas couvert, le brun recouvrit Riku des couvertures après quoi il se glissa lui-même dans le lit où il se colla contre son jouet pour le recouvrir de son bras de manière protectrice.

Le lendemain, Tsukasa se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se redressa brusquement et vit que les vêtements qu'il avait donné à son protégé n'étaient plus là, ainsi que l'arme que lui-même gardait toujours sur sa table de chevet. Il regarda à l'intérieur de celle-ci et constata qu'il était également sortit avec sa bourse. Il sortit de sa chambre bruyamment et il courut jusqu'au cartier des domestiques. Il leur dit d'aller chercher Hizumi, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui confier. Ce ne fut cependant pas la peine car celui-ci entra dans la pièce au moment où son ami en ressortait. À peine vit-il l'expression sur son visage qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Tu peux lui faire mal tant que tu le veux, mais ramène-le vivant! La colère lui faisait presque sortir la fumée par les oreilles. Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, il aura tellement mal qu'il voudra mourir... 

Sur ce, son acolyte repartit. Lui bouillait intérieurement. Il se promit dès cet instant de ne plus jamais se laisser attendrir par cet enfant stupide.

OWARI

Commentaire de l'auteur:Je sais que c'est étrange, mais j'adore parler de corruption sexuelle... J'aime écrire sur la pédophilie... Et j'aime bien l'inceste aussi... Pas dans l'acte, mais c'est étrange comme sentiment... C'est pas que j'aime ça, mais ça m'intéresse... Ou plutôt, ça m'intrigue.

[1C'est seulement là que tu le ressens?

[2Bon okay... ça c'était une GROSSE phrase de fangirl...

[3C'est très cliché, pas très original, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée...

[4De Patrick Sénéchal XD!! Excellent livre soit dit en passant! Je le recommande fortement pour ceux qui aiment les histoires sadiques avec des tripes, des orgies de sang et des intrigues fuckées XD!!


	2. Zénith

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il courait comme un déchaîné dans les rues de la ville pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Tsukasa, sa demeure et lui-même. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait atteint l'orée d'une forêt, il se stoppa à l'ombre d'un gros arbre, le soleil tapant sur la tête depuis sa fuite, et reprit son souffle. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Les plus longues mèches de ses cheveux, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, se mirent à se balancer au contact de la brise qui était la bienvenue. Il s'adossa au tronc du pin sous lequel il était et ferma les yeux sous les bienfaits de la fraîcheur. Il se mit à penser à la manière dont il retrouverait sa famille. Il commencerait par son petit frère. Celui-ci avait à peine dix ans et Riku avait peur qu'il ne se retrouve dans une situation semblable à la sienne. Ensuite, il irait retrouver sa mère qui avait dût être envoyée dans une maison close, sa beauté n'ayant jamais laissé aucun homme indifférent. Tout comme lui, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, son grand-père étant allemand que sa grand-mère n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, mais qui lui avait légué la plus belle femme du Japon. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine qui reflétait la lumière du soleil sur sa peau, donnant l'impression qu'elle rayonnait de beauté. Sa silhouette parfaite lui avait valu  beaucoup d'avances de la part des hommes de son village, mais son père les avait toujours remis à leur place. Lui avait les cheveux couleur ébène et ses yeux sombres donnaient l'impression de pénétrer cotre âme chaque fois que vous croisiez son regard. Contrairement à Shinichi. C'était le nom du père du blond, ceux de Momoko étaient clairs et doux, comme un baume pour l'âme, tout comme sa personnalité. C'est ainsi que Riku s'endormit au pied du l'arbre sous lequel il était, repensant à ses parents. Juste avant de sombre dans le sommeil, il lui vint l'idée furtive qu'il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais.

Il fut subitement réveillé par une secousse au niveau des épaules. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme qui le secouait pour le réveiller, l'air inquiète. Quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, ses traits se détendirent un instant, puis se modelèrent en un air surpris. Le blond se redressa un peu et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Il savait que ça signifiait quelque chose d'important, mais son esprit était encore dans les vapes. La femme commençât à lui parler, mais il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Toutes sortes d'images défilaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant que des bribes de souvenirs. Il voyait un bel homme au regard froid, une pièce blanche, froide et vide, un grand lit avec ce même homme totalement endormis, après quoi il recula un peu plus loin dans le passé. Ainsi défilèrent les images de la mort de son père, l'intérieur d'une charrette, un édifice en pierre, un carrosse, le baiser de cet homme, le regard de l'autre et puis, tout d'un coupe, un nom. Quand le nom de Tsukasa lui vint à l'esprit, il prit conscience de la signification qu'avait sa réaction face au coucher du soleil. Il se remit brusquement sur pied, prêt à partir, s'étant rendu compte qu'il était resté bien trop longtemps au même endroit.

C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'insolite sur la route. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se collait de manière pressante  sur un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'année qui se laissait faire, effrayé et soumis. Insulté par ce comportement révoltant, il se dirigea vers le lieu des ébats et constata, à quelques d'eux, qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il accéléra le pas tout en se préparant à insulter ce vieux porc, mais il se ravisa. Il regarda autour de lui, vit une grosse branche qui jonchait au sol et la ramassa pour voir si elle était assez lourde. Son poids étant satisfaisant, il s'approcha de l'homme et, avant même que lui ou son frère ne s'en rendent compte, asséna un énorme coup sur le crâne de l'homme, qui en fut automatiquement assommé. Le petit garçon  avait les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. C'est seulement lorsque Riku lâcha sa branche et le prit dans ses bras qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Il se laissa aller et pleura toutes ses larmes, enfant venant de retrouver un morceau de sa maison. Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, Riku le prit par le bras et le força à courir, lui tenant la main pour ne pas le perdre. Lorsqu'il se sentit assez loin de l'endroit, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour contempler son petit frère.

« Tak-kun, je ne croyais pas te revoir avant longtemps. À peine cinq jours et j'ai l'impression que ça fait dix ans!

Le petit se jeta au cou de son grand frère. Il fut bien sûre accueilli comme un roi dans la chaleur de ses bras1.

-Niisan, je veux rentrer à la maison… Je veux aller voir maman!

Le blond fit un sourire réconfortant à son frangin.

-Si tu es partant pour la chercher avec moi, on pourra la retrouver!

Takayuki acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'enchaîner.

-Et papa?

Le regard du plus vieux s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Les images du meurtre de son père lui revinrent en mémoire de manière frappante.

-On ne le reverra pas Tak-kun… Il n'a pas survécut. »

Tak-kun baissa le yeux pour cacher ses larmes et c'est à ce moment-là que Riku vit Hizumi en haut d'un arbre, pointant une flèche sur son frère. Il prit celui-ci par le bras et le tira derrière lui au moment où le sbire de Tsukasa décochait la flèche. Il la reçut dans l'épaule droite, ce qui lui valut un énorme cri de douleur. Voyant que leur assaillant s'apprêtait à en encocher une autre, il envoya son frère se cacher.

« Hizumi, arrêtez! Cria-t-il. C'est mon frère!

Seulement, l'homme n'interrompit pas son mouvement pour autant. Il décocha une deuxième flèche qui atterrit  dans la cuisse du blond, le faisant tomber au sol. Ne voyant plus que son frère, l'adolescent lui hurla de s'enfuir sans se retourner. Comprenant qu'il allait répliquer, il insista. Alors que son frère se décidait à fuir, il vit une ombre s'étendre devant lui. Hizumi le regarda, toujours aussi inexpressif.

-Ce n'est pas lui que je visais. »

Après quoi Riku perdit conscience sous la douleur.

En émergeant tranquillement, Riku sentit tout de suite qu'il était pieds et poings liés. Il sentait clairement les chaînes qui lui retenait les extrémités du corps. Il prit tout son temps afin de ne pas alarmer les personnes qui pouvaient se trouver à proximité, et attendit d'avoir retrouvé toute sa lucidité avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal à l'épaule et à la cuisse, les endroits où il avait reçu les flèches. Il se trouvait, non pas couché, mais bien debout, mais il ne touchait pas au sol, ce qui lui faisait penser aux positions qu'avaient les prisonniers enchaînés au mur. Il sentait également que le mur était fait de pierres plutôt froides, ce qui laissait supposé qu'il devait être au sous-sol et non pas à l'étage, où tout était fait de bois. Il savait, par contre, pertinemment qu'il était de retour chez Tsukasa et que celui-ci devait attendre qu'il se réveille avec impatience, sûrement furieux.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il vit tout de suite que ses suppositions étaient assez proches de la vérité. La salle était entièrement faite de pierres, seule la porte était en bois, avec une petite grille-fenêtre qui donnait une infime vue sur le corridor. La pièce était éclairée uniquement de deux torches, ce qui donnait une ambiance glauque à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit que Tsukasa était assit sur le lit de bois qui se trouvait dans la pièce et que celui-ci lisait, il sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Le jeune fils de riche lisait tranquillement un roman dans une langue inconnu du jeune paysan. Celui-ci fit un geste pour essayer de pencher la tête afin de mieux voir le titre, mais il ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention du jeune prince ,qui fut satisfait de le voir réveillé et referma son livre avec un bruit sourd.

En voyant le sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur le visage du brun, le blond sut qu'il avait fait un énorme erreur en bougeant, même si se sauver avait été sa pire idée. Lorsqu'il vit que son maître tenait un couteau dans les mains, il compris qu'il n'était pas du tout en bonne position. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur, ce qui eu pour effet d'ajouter un petit air de contentement à son sourire. Sous l'effet de la panique, l'adolescent se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se sortir de ses chaînes. Bien sûre, tout ça était vain et c'est ce qui fit rire le geôlier.

« Tu devrais ménager tes forces…

Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de Tsukasa eut un effet refroidissant sur le jeune et il cessa automatiquement de bouger, fixant son regard au sol. Tsukasa prit la mâchoire du blond dans sa main et la pressa entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de parler.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi un long moment. Riku avait atrocement mal aux dents, mais il était obsédé par ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec colère. Cette colère qui réussissait à lui faire sentir une certaine culpabilité alors qu'il ne voulait que reprendre sa liberté et retrouver sa famille. C'est lorsque son bourreau détourna le regard qu'il comprit ce qui le poussait à se sentir coupable. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il sentit son premier coup, un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il sentit ensuite la lame du couteau dans sa cuisse, ce qui déclencha en lui la pire douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Un cri à en déchirer les tympans quand il sentit le couteau descendre. Après avoir atteint le haut du genou, le brun retira la lame et l'envoya valser plus loin. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la plaies ouverte, l'agrandissant au passage, et approcha son visage considérablement du sien.

« Ça, c'est afin que tu ne puisses plus te sauver…

Lejeune seigneur retira ses doigts couverts de sang et suça l'un d'eux. Il essuya le restant dans le cou de sa jeune proie qui souffrait le martyr. Le liquide chaude coula lentement le long de la gorge du blond. La sensation était rafraîchissante, mais savoir que ce liquide était son propre sang dégoûtait le jeune adolescent. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant peu à peu défaillir. C'est alors qu'il sentit les lèvres de son jeune maître se poser sur son artère. Épuisé comme il était, il ne tenta las de se débattre. C'est seulement quand il sentit quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer dans as jugulaire qu'il ouvrit les yeux et commença à hurler de terreur. Puisant sur ses dernière forces, il mordit l'épaule de son assaillant, le faisant sursauter et lâcher prise. La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle de Hizumi débarquant en trombe dans la pièce, après quoi ce fut le vide total.

Après ce petit épisode, tout rentra dans cet ordre instable dans lequel ils vivaient avant la fugue de Riku, à quelques exceptions près. Le blond était à présent surveillé en permanence, malgré le fait qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à marcher avec sa blessure. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans la chambre blanche, première pièce qu'il avait vu de l'immense demeure, à regarder le plafond et réfléchire, redoutant que sa blessure de s'ouvre à nouveau s'il marchait trop longtemps. Depuis l'incident de la salle de torture, Tsukasa ne venait le voir que très rarement. En fait, il n'avait plus fait aucun tentative pour avoir une relation quelconque avec lui. Il demandait des nouvelles aux gardes, lui jetait des coups d'œil rapides, après quoi il retournait vaquer à ses occupations. Cela laissait le blond perplexe, car il donnait plus que l'impression de vouloir garder ses distances, mais il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. La petite séance de torture n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel à cette époque et il ne se sentait certainement pas coupable de cela. Selon l'adolescent, ça avait plutôt un rapport avec la piqûre qu'il avait sentit dans son cou. Non pas que ça le dérangeait d'être libéré du jeune prince, il était tranquille de perverseries durant ce temps, mais ça l'intriguait plutôt. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait paniqué en la sentant, comme si c'était son instinct qui l'avait poussé à réagir. En plus du fait que Hizumi venait le voir tous les jours depuis, pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé, avec un peu trop d'empressement. Il avait l'air de chercher des symptômes en particulier, mais heureusement pour le plus jeune, il n'en avait aucun. Pourtant, le plus étrange pour lui restait tout de même le regarde que Tsukasa avait eu avant de détourner les yeux. Un mélange de tristesse et de déception.

Un jour, alors que le jeune métisse était assis dans l'encadrement de a porte menant à l'extérieur, sous le regard perçant de son garde, il vit un silhouette familière approcher. Dès que son regard eut croisé celui de Tsukasa, il le détourne, incertain d'avoir comprit ce qu'il y avait lu. C'est seulement lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant le blond lui-même et que ledit blond sentit les yeux du brun le fixer qu'il sut qu'il avait bien compris. Trop intimidé pour oser parler, il attendit que l'autre parle, le regard rivé sur le sien.

Sans un mot, le jeune seigneur prit son jouet par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur, après quoi il referma la porte. Il ouvrit la malle où les quelques vêtements de Riku étaient entassés et en ressortit une cape noire. Le plus vieux la tendit au plus jeune et lui dit de l'enfiler en vitesse. Pendant qu'il la passait sur ses épaules, le garde fut envoyé ailleurs et le brun lui dit de le suivre sans poser de question, ce qu'il fit. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur de nouveau et se dirigèrent vers un cheval qui attendait patiemment sur le bord de la route et le maître aida son objet à grimper dessus, après quoi il monta derrière lui et ils partirent au galop.

Les champs et les maisons défilaient à vive allure tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi, et la température était agréable. Ce fut donc avec surprise que le blond remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, puisque le réponse surgit devant lui l'instant d'après. Tous les citoyens étaient attroupés à un endroit qui semblait fait pour exécuter les gens et il se demandait pourquoi son bourreau l'avait amené là. Durant un instant, il eut peur qu'il veuille le faire exécuter mais sa peur s'évanouie à la vue d'un petit corps masqué qu'on traînait jusqu'à la guillotine et qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

On agenouilla l'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, et on lui coinça la tête dans l'encoche  prévu à cet effet, ses poignets attachés derrière son dos. Le choc fut atroce lorsqu'on ôta enfin la cagoule de la tête du jeune garçon.

Riku eut un flashback.

Son frère et lui étaient assis sur un rocher au bord de la rivière, peu de temps après la mort de leur grand-père. Le plus jeune était préoccupé et, sans y penser, posa une question qui aurait du rester sans réponse.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal?

Riku leva sur lui un regard attendri sur lui devant cette question enfantine et haussa les épaules.

-Mourir? Non… c'est un peu comme s'endormir… »

Et il retourna à la réalité, au mode ralenti, au moment où la lame était lâchée et tombait sur la gorge du petit. Le jeune blond poussa un cri de désespoir, aussitôt couvert par la main de Tsukasa, en voyant tomber la tête tomber dans le panier disposer à cet effet.

Takayuki était mort.

Le jeune prince avait eut toutes les misères du monde à ramener le blond chez lui. Il s'était débattu comme un petit diable  pour rejoindre la dépouille de son frère. Même lorsqu'on lui expliqua qu'il pourrait lui aussi se faire exécuter, étant recherché en tant que complice d'agression sur un noble, il ne voulut rien savoir. Le brun fini donc par le gifler, ce qui eut l'effet escompté, soit celui d'une douche froide sur l'adolescent. Il se calma et ne dit plus un mot. Nouvellement docile, il suivit Tsukasa sans faire d'histoire, le regard vide de toute expression. Le trajet du retour fut agrémenté d'un lourd silence, le blond blottit contre le torse de son maître, incapable d'aligner une pensée correctement. Ils arrivèrent, toujours aussi silencieux, et Tsukasa dû guider le blond jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul cette nuit-là. Il le lâcha un instant, histoire de refermer la porte et de se défaire de sa propre cape.

Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Riku pour revenir à la réalité.

Il se précipita sur la porte, verrouillée, et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il alla voir dans le tiroir où il avait trouvé la clé, la dernière fois, mais le trouva vide. Une rage intense s'empara de lui et il fit tomber la petite table de nuit en se tournant vers son propriétaire, stupéfait.

«Où est-elle?

La voix de l'adolescent était tranchante comme une lame.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi…

L'esclave le gifle, ce qui surprit le maître.

-LA CLÉ, OÙ EST-ELLE?»

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se détourna du brun. Il alla jusqu'au lit et le renversa sur la côté. Il prit la petite table de nuit qu'il avait fait basculer et l'envoya valser au centre de la pièce. La male devant le lit ainsi que le vase de fleur subirent le même sort. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de soulever quoi que ce soit, il s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer, le regard du brun posé sur lui.

Ce dernier attendit un moment, après quoi il alla remettre le lit en place. Il leva ensuite l'enfant et l'amena jusqu'audit lit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de laisser le petit seul, alors il ferma les fenêtres, ce qui assombrit la pièce, et s'étendit aux côtés du plus jeune, qui eut le réflexe de se coller à lui.

Tous deux s'endormirent instantanément, épuisés par cet événement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché. Son regard tomba sur la pile de meubles que Riku avait entassés quelques heures plus tôt et croisa ensuite celui du blond, qui était déjà réveillé. Ses yeux intenses étaient chargés de tristesse et Tsukasa ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui. L'adolescent s'accrocha désespérément à l'adulte te cacha son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur sente les lèvres de son jouet se poser maladroitement dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sans répondre, il prit un peu plus d'assurance et recommença tout en lui mordillant la jugulaire. Le plus vieux l'écarta et reposa la question.

Cette fois, il fut forcé de donner un réponse, qu'il murmura.

-J'abandonne… Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez…

Tsukasa le fixa encore un moment dans les yeux, après quoi il rendit son verdict.

-Non.

Ce fut comme s'il avait giflé le jeune. Désarçonné par la réponse, il balbutia la sienne.

-Mais… mais pourquoi?

L'autre soupira.

-Parce que tu ne le veux pas vraiment…

Riku se remit en colère. Le fait que le jeune prince ait compris ce qu'il faisait ne semblait pas l'enchanter, même s'il avait vraiment l'impression de le vouloir.

-Mais… pourquoi? C'est faux!»

Résigné, le plus vieux lui céda, sachant que le plus jeune s'en rendrait compte par lui-même.

Il lui ôta son haut à une vitesse effarante, après quoi il détacha la ceinture de son pantalon sur lequel il tira avec tant d'ardeur que le blond n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'on le lui enlevait.

Il fut ensuite brusquement retourné sur le ventre, le plus grand assis sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de se redresser ou de voir ce qu'il faisait.

L'esclave s'était mis à trembler, sentant la peur monter en lui.

Le maître le sentit  frissonner sous lui, mais ne s'arrêta pas, attendant que son jouet se rende compte lui-même de son erreur.

Tsukasa se mit à caresser le bas du dos de Riku, faisant remonter ses mains jusque dans son cou. Là, il y déposa des baiser cuisant et prodigua des morsures déchirantes. Lorsqu'il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de l'enfant et qu'il lui écarta les jambes, ce dernier se mit à se débattre et crier sans le vouloir. Il ne le voulait pas. Il se mit à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas **ça**.

Le brun descendit de sur le blond et s'assit à côté de lui. Toujours en pleure, ce dernier le regardait avec un air de mépris. Il s'assit face à lui.

« Pourquoi vous-êtes vous arrêté?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu voulais…

Il vit venir le coup, mais ne l'empêcha pas. Son jouet le gifle, lui frappa la poitrine, le martela de ses poings.

-Vous ne comprenez donc rien? Vous ne deviez pas arrêter!

-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Le contraste du calme du brun était frappant face à l'hystérie du blond. Sa voix tremblait.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

Il hurlait presque.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi?

L'esclave avait empoigné le col de la chemise de son maître lorsqu'il l'avait menacé et il la lâchait à présent, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa poitrine. Contrairement aux instants précédents, il ne criait pas.

-Vous ne comprenez pas? C'est **ma** faute si Takayuki est mort… »

Il ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi stopper ses larmes. Le brun écrasa l'une d'elles qui perlait sous son oeil et en embrassa une autre qui avait presque atteint le coin de ses lèvres. Le jeune métisse tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'elles touchent les siennes. Cette fois-ci, seulement, ça avait été une impulsion, ce qui démontra au prince le consentement de son jouet. Il se permit de l'embrasser, langoureusement, à l'en faire trembler. Il mit ensuite fin au contact.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le blond rougit et détourna les yeux.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Hizumi pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Riku reprit conscience de sa totale nudité et couvrit le bas de son corps avec l'un des draps.

Le regard de l'homme masqué se promena du maître à l'esclave pendant un petit moment, après quoi il prit la parole.

« Pardon de te déranger, Tsukasa…

Il fut coupé par l'interpellé qui répondit en riant.

-Oh! Mais tu ne déranges pas! Que se passe-t-il?

-**_Il_** est en route… avec **_tu sais qui_**…2 »

Tsukasa avait dépêché des serviteurs dans la chambre afin qu'ils remettent tout en place. Il avait enveloppé Riku dans le drap qui le couvrait et l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre le plus rapidement possible.

Celui-ci l'avait suivi sans dire un mot, mais il l'intercepta lorsqu'il tenta de l'enfermer sans explication.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe?

Le brun stoppa son mouvement alors qu'il fermait la porte.

-Mon père est sur le point d'arriver et, si jamais il te trouve, tu es mort. »

Sur ce, il referma ladite porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre que son père tourna le coin, allant à sa rencontre. Ayant fait un trou dans la toile de la porte, un des jours où lui et son maître n'avaient pas eu de contact, Riku pouvait être témoin de la scène.

« Tsuki! Que je suis heureux de te voir!

Ledit Tsuki se crispa quelque peu, puis s'inclina devant son supposé père qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés à la manière de ceux d'une courtisane et portait un kimono, rouge et noir avec des fleurs blanches et dorées bordées, à la manière des prostituées. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, à peu près de l'âge du blond, avec des cheveux bruns roux inégaux. Son air sauvage n'inspirait rien de bon audit blond tapis dans l'ombre.

-Je le suis tout autant que vous, très cher père.

Le ton inexpressif qu'avait employé Tsukasa laissait pourtant entendre le contraire.

-J'en suis enchanté… maintenant, dis-moi… que caches-tu derrière cette porte que je ne puis voir?

Le jeune prince se tendit, alors que l'être au visage cruel eut un rictus désagréable. Riku, quant à lui, recula d'un bond, ayant peur de se faire apercevoir, même si le trou était passablement indiscernable à leur distance. Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à l'opposé de la porte, appuyant le dos à celle menant à l'extérieur, tandis que les ombres des trois hommes se rapprochaient.

-Rien, je vous assure, très cher père! Vous pouvez même y jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez… »

Le yeux du blond se dilatèrent. L'autre voulait sa mort ou quoi? C'est alors qu'il sentit la porte s'ouvrire derrière lui et qu'il fut tiré dehors à un vitesse alarmante. La porte fut rapidement et silencieusement refermée et l'adolescent se sentit soulevé de terre par deux bras pas tout à fait inconnus. Quelques instants plus tard, Hizumi et lui se retrouvaient sur le toit de l'habitation, trois pavillons plus loin que celui où le maître et l'esclave résidaient.

Le plus jeune se retourna pour poser une question lorsque le plus vieux le lâcha, mais son sauveur l'empoigna fermement à nouveau et, quelques instants plus tard, il le prenait à la gorge et enfonçait ses canines beaucoup trop pointues dans sa jugulaire, sans trop de force cependant. Alors que la victime commençait à se débattre, une voix grave se fit entendre.

« Alors, Hizumi-san, c'est un repas bien attrayant que vous avez sous la dent…

L'interpellé releva la tête et montra ses crocs.

-Il est à moi!

En lâchant la gorge de Riku, la tête de ce dernier tomba vers l'arrière, affaibli comme il l'était par la morsure. Il aperçut l'homme qui accompagnait le père de son maître, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ah oui? J'aurais pourtant pu jurer que son odeur avait imprégné toute la pièce que je viens de quitter… comme s'il y vivait…

Les yeux du « repas » se posèrent sur le visage de son protecteur et agresseur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage. Il était magnifique, d'une pâleur irréelle. Il tendit la main pour y toucher, en vain, celle-ci retombant mollement, tout en prononçant son nom.

-Hizumi…

Un rictus malveillant agrémenta le visage du vis-à-vis du brun.

-C'est étrange… votre repas semble connaître votre nom… Je croyais pourtant que vous préfériez garder l'anonymat.

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien. En qui était-il un « repas » et pourquoi étaient-ils sur le toit? Qui était cette personne si belle, mais à l'air si mauvais. Pourquoi Tsukasa l'avait-il caché? Il n'arrivait plus à faire tourner ses méninges comme il l'aurait voulu et la perte de son sang, additionnée à son éblouissement face à l'éclat de la peau d'Hizumi, l'épuisait énormément.

L'être si éblouissant en question enserra sa taille.

-Je crois surtout qu'il l'a entendu lorsque tu as toi-même prononcé mon nom, il y a quelques secondes, Mikaru… »

Ledit Mikaru haussa les épaules tout en ricanant. Il se détourna de lui et fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître, du moins, ce fut ce que vit l'adolescent. Son gardien et lui restèrent un bon moment à ne pas bouger, l'un étant aux aguets, l'autre à l'agonie, se vidant lentement de son sang.

Finalement, le plus vieux déposa son fardeau sur les tuiles du toit. Il s'étendit à côté de lui et lécha la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé. Peu à peu, l'esclave sentit le flot de sang diminuer dans son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus que le liquide séché.

Riku fixa un moment Hizumi, lorsqu'il fut en mesure d'ouvrire les yeux et le temps que ses idées se démêlent, et posa une seule et unique question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? »

L'homme avait remis son masque impénétrable et n'avait pas répondu. Il avait attendu encore quelques minutes, après quoi il avait pris le jouet de son ami dans ses bras et était allé le porter dans la chambre dudit ami, sur le lit plus exactement, et était repartit. Le jouet lui-même n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de tomber endormis, ou plutôt assommé, ainsi il ne put voir l'arrivée de son maître. Ce dernier remarqua évidemment le sang qui tachait son corps. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et alla le porter aux bains où il le lava lui-même. Le jeune homme se réveilla, évidemment, au contact de l'eau, mais il était si affaibli qu'il se laissa manier comme une marionnette. Lorsque son bain fut terminé, il fut séché et de nouveau amené à la chambre où il fut étendu sur le lit de Tsukasa. Ce dernier fut étonné d'entendre sa voix.

« Votre père, Hizumi, Mikaru et vous… vous êtes différents…

Le brun ricana de cette phrase, même s'il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, car il voulait éluder la question.

-Effectivement, nous ne somme pas identiques…

-Non! Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire… vous n'êtes pas **_humains_**!

Tsukasa le regarda un instant. Il se résigna, souriant légèrement.

-Pas complètement… »

Le brun était étendu à côté du blond, appuyé sur son propre coude, et avait commencé à lui jouer dans les cheveux de sa main libre. Trop épuisé pour être effrayé, Riku le laissa faire, savourant le contact agréable des doigts de son maître.

« Tu aimes ça?

La question était sans arrière pensée, le jeune prince trouvant l'attitude de son jouet plutôt mignonne. Ce dernier soupira.

-Oui…

Le plus jeune frissonnait d'aise. Il croyait, par contre, que le jeune seigneur essayait de lui faire lâcher le morceau, alors il lui prit la main pour arrêter son geste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je te promet que tu vas savoir tout ce que tu veux…

Le petit lâcha la main qu'il tenait fermement et l'autre reprit son activité. Il dû attendre un moment avant que le blond rassemble assez de bon sens pour formuler une question.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous nourrissiez d'êtres humains…

-Du **sang** humain, pour être plus précis. C'est le lot des vampires.

Riku enregistra l'information dans un espace de son cerveau.

-Cet homme… ce n'est pas votre vrai père, non?

Tsukasa arrêta ses caresses. Il n'aimait pas du tout parler de cet homme.

-Non… c'est lui qui m'a fait devenir le monstre que je suis, rien de plus…

Le jeune paysan tendit la main vers le visage du prince et palpa délicatement les traits de ses joues, ses lèvres, ses paupières…

-Vous paraissez pourtant humain…

-Va dire ça à Asagi…

Il avait murmuré pour lui-même, mais le plus jeune l'avait entendu.

-Qui est Asagi?

-Mon « père »… À ces yeux, nous ne sommes que des monstres… et il n'aime que les plus monstrueux.

Le blond se colla sur le brun qui parut surpris par le geste.

-Tu n'as pas peur?

-Pas pour l'instant… j'ai bien trop sommeil pour ressentir une quelconque émotion. »

À ces mots, il bailla. Il n'était plus capable d'aligner une pensée correctement. Il sentit le bras de son maître l'enserrer, mais il ne fit rien pour s'en défaire, s'étant lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup. Avant de tomber endormi, il sentit les lèvres de l'autre frôler les siennes.

À peine son esclave s'était-il endormi qu'il se leva et sortit à l'extérieur pour aller rejoindre Hizumi. Ils avaient un gros problème.

Ils se rejoignirent à l'endroit habituel, dans le cerisier au centre du jardin. Hizumi était déjà assis sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre lorsque Tsukasa arriva.

« Mikaru a de gros doutes et il h'hésitera pas à les partager à Asagi.

Ce furent les premières paroles de le vampire au visage caché prononça. Son ami prit le temps de s'installer à côté de lui avant de daigner répondre. Il savait déjà tout ça.

-Tu as tout de même sauvé la face.

Un soupir se fit entendre de la part d'Hizumi.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas le cacher bien longtemps.

-Je sais…

Ils se turent un moment, réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le vampire voilé aurait très bien pu abandonner son ami à son problème, mais il trop à lui pour ça.

-Tu as trois choix… Soit tu le transformes, soit tu le tues ou bien… tu le laisses partir, **très** loin…

Tsukasa se prit la tête entre les mains. Toutes ces options lui posaient problème.

-Mais, je ne veux pas le voir mourir, d'aucune façon que ce soit, et je ne veux pas plus le voir partir…

L'autre acquiesça.

-De plus, rien ne garantie qu'il n'iront pas le tuer une fois qu'il sera loin de toi. »

Sur ce, il quitta, sachant que ces mots suffiraient à ce que le prince ne veuille plus rien entendre. Celui-ci attendit un bon moment avant de retourner aux côtés du blond qui sommeillait paisiblement, inconscient de son sort.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans anicroche. Même après avoir découvert ce que Tsukasa était, Riku ne se souciait pas de sa proximité, sauf lorsqu'il lui faisait un peu trop d'avances.

Tsukasa, quant à lui, n'avait pas trouvé utile d'alarmer Riku sur les risques possible de sa mort prochaine.

Le blond acceptait un peu mieux la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais ne tolérait plus les contacts physiques explicites avec son maître, alors celui-ci le laissait dormir dans la pièce qui lui avait été réservée à son arrivée. L'envie de retrouver sa mère était toujours présente dans son esprit, mais il avait appris, à ses dépends, qu'il devait être un peu plus patient. Une fois qu'il serait vraiment dans les bonnes grâces de son maître, il se risquerait à lui faire la requête, mais pour le moment, il devait seulement survivre à ce que le destin lui réservait.

Le brun, quant à lui, méditait sur ce qu'il allait faire par rapport aux choix qui s'imposaient à lui. Le tuer était hors de question. Il s'était épris de ce petit mortel et comptait bien le garder en vie aussi longtemps que possible. Il était tombé amoureux de plusieurs mortel dans sa longue errance, mais aucun ne l'avait impressionné à ce point. Les autres avaient tous réagit comme lui au départ, ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir, avaient tenté de s'enfuir ou de le tuer dans son sommeil, chose qu'il avait trouvé des plus hilarante. Seulement, tous avaient fini par se résigner et le laisser faire, se fermant à tout sentiment. Ils avaient tous peu à peu perdu leur envie de vivre. Lorsqu'il leur avait révélé le monstre qu'il était, ils avaient peu à peu perdu la raison, effrayés et soumis à la fois. Riku n'avait pas réagit comme ça. Il s'était défendu, c'était tout à fait normal, mais il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il ne voulait pas être trop proche de lui et n'avait aucunement perdu son envie de vivre, bien au contraire. Ses barrières n'étaient plus aussi solides qu'au début, certes, mais ce n'était en aucun cas par abandon. Il le tolérait plus qu'avant, tout simplement. Et il n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recule face à son état de buveur de sang, il s'était même accroché à lui comme si sa vie ne dépendait.

Ce simple geste avait été une sorte de libération, comme s'il avait eu la preuve qu'il avait eu la preuve qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Un matin, alors que Tsukasa lisait dans le jardin, Riku le rejoignit pour lui poser des questions à propos de sa condition de vampire.

« Je ne me souvenais pas où j'avais vu ce mot, mais ça m'est revenu ce matin et une information s'est imposée à moi… Vous n'êtes pas sensés ne sortir que la nuit?

L'autre pouffa. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette ridicule rumeur depuis longtemps.

-Oui, c'est vrai… mais pas à cause de ces histoires de désintégration sous les rayons du soleil, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses… C'est plutôt dû à un effet de la lumière sur notre peau qui pourrait effrayer les gens.

Le jeune mortel fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Mais, pourquoi vous et Hizumi-san sortez au grand jour, alors?

L'immortel leva enfin les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur l'être qui lui posait tant de question. « Moins il en saura, mieux ça vaudra pour lui… ». C'était une phrase qu'il avait entendu en rêve. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce petit ange blond.

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions, ça en devient énervant!

Le ton à la fois énervé et moqueur confondit le jeune homme sur l'interprétation de la phrase.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais te répondre. En fait, les vampires ne reflètent pas la lumière. Celle-ci passe au travers d'eux. Donc, sil les gens nous voyaient au soleil, ils croiraient voir un fantôme.

-Mais vous et Hizumi, vous…?

Il fut coupé une seconde fois par le brun.

-Mais moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je reflète la lumière, comme un humain. Les autres m'envient tous cela et c'est ce qui fait que père ne m'aime pas vraiment. Quant à Hizumi, son corps est à 98 couvert et ses mains et son visage, il les couvre avec un quelconque fond de teint. Plusieurs d'entre nous le font, mais la plupart préfère rester cachés, car ce genre d'artifices répugnent notre père.

-Hein! Pourquoi?

La naïveté avec laquelle Riku posait ses question était assez amusant compte tenu de son âge.

-Nous sommes des monstres! À quoi cela sert-il de le nier? »

Sur ce, il se leva, la discussion l'ayant déprimé, et quitta l'endroit où ils étaient, laissant le blond seul.

Celui-ci avait compris que c'était mieux de ne pas le suivre, alors il préféra aller s'enfoncer dans ces merveilleux jardins. La brise soufflait légèrement, transportant avec elle l'arôme des fleurs qui vivaient là. S'appuyant sur un chêne, Riku contempla le spectacle de magnificence qui se dressait devant lui.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il fut attrapé par derrière, une main se plaquant sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Alors qu'il se débattait, une voix familière, une voix qui le figea net, se fit entendre. Une voix cruelle.

« Du clame, je veux simplement jouer à un petit jeu avec toi… »

OWARI

* * *

1 Ça rime HAHA!

2 VOLDEMORT XDD!


	3. Aurore

Il n'aurait pu dire où l'autre l'avait emmené, il avait perdu toutes notions de où ils étaient au moment même où son agresseur

Il n'aurait pu dire où l'autre l'avait emmené, il avait perdu toutes notions de où ils étaient au moment même où son agresseur l'avait emporté. Le blond, bien que déboussolé, ne ressentait pas la peur qu'il aurait du face au danger devant lequel il se trouvait. Après avoir quitté le domaine de Tsukasa, l'être à la voix menaçante et lui s'étaient retrouvés au fin fond de la forêt, dans une clairière sombre entourée de sycomores. Mikaru, car c'était bien lui, l'abandonna aussitôt dans cette vaste plaine. Sachant parfaitement qu'il ferait mieux de faire le mort que d'attirer l'attention d'une quelconque bête sauvage en s'agitant, le blond attendit que son kidnappeur revienne. Cela prit un certain temps, Riku faillit même se lever pour tenter quelque chose, mais l'autre revint, vif comme l'éclaire, et le plaqua au sol. Docile comme un enfant, le jeune humain se laissa faire, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère du vampire. Bien sûre, cela eut l'effet inverse et le buveur de sang lui tira les cheveux afin de relever sa tête et de le faire crier. C'était ce qui le faisait rire, lorsque sa victime souffrait. Seulement, il devait se rappeler de ne pas le tuer, c'était tout de même le jouet de Tsukasa. Il se comptait chanceux que ce dernier ne l'ait pas suivi, sachant très bien que Hizumi aurait été derrière lui, lui ôtant beaucoup de chances de survie.

Puisqu'ils étaient là, lui et ce jouet, il sentait qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. Ce nain dégageait une odeur alléchante qui n'avait cessé de l'obséder depuis qu'il en avait sentit l'effluve. C'était une chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement et c'était ça qui le poussait à jouer avec ses victimes. Autrement, il y allait de manière brutale et ne laissait aucun souvenir de sa voix ou de son visage à la personne. Seulement l'impression de ses crocs sur sa gorge.

Mais avec cet adolescent, plus que les autres, il voulait préserver le plaisir du jeu, le traquer même. Le suivre, tout en s'enivrant des sillons de l'odeur qu'il dégageait et laissait derrière lui. Le laisser en vie le plus longtemps possible, pour cette fragrance, mélange d'épices et de cannelle, et lorsqu'il en aurait assez, il le viderait de son sang. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à orchestrer ce plan, à le tourner et le retourner dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune faille.

Au moment où il plaqua le petit dans l'herbe, il en profita pour remplir ses poumons, ou du moins ce qui lui servait encore à percevoir les odeurs, du parfum si convoité. Sentant que sa prise se laissait bêtement dominer, il lui tira les cheveux pour le faire hurler et lui embrassa la jugulaire au passage, si rapidement que le baiser ne fut pas sentit de l'autre. L'immortel eut, par la suite, l'envie subite de l'impressionner.

Il se releva et disparut dans la forêt où il prit un élan, après quoi il s'élança à nouveau vers l'espace vert où se trouvait Riku. Juste avant de passer l'orée de la forêt, il bondit au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Comme pour tout ses déplacements, il fut si silencieux que le métisse n'eut connaissance de son retour que lorsque le châtain lui tomba dessus, ses genoux et ses mains plantés dans le sol de chaque côté de son corps. Le blond ne cria pas face à cette brusque réapparition. Il resta plutôt figé, ne voulant pas brusquer l'être au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier n'en fut que plus contrarié. Il grogna, voyant que sa prise refusait de réagir, puis une idée lui vint. Un sourire sadique flotta vaguement sur son visage avant qu'il ne mette son nouveau plan à exécution.

Alors, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, avant de l'embrasser sur la jugulaire pour ensuite le mordre férocement. Il suça, aspira la presque totalité du sang de l'enfant tandis que celui-ci perdait peu à peu conscience.

Il n'était pas totalement inconscient lorsque Mikaru s'arrêta et qu'il le rapporta chez Tsukasa.

Il était presque mort lorsqu'il le déposa dans sa chambre.

Tsukasa trouva son protégé totalement livide et inconscient dans sa chambre, des marques de morsures dans le cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question à savoir qui était l'auteur du méfait, son odeur imprégnait le corps du petit. Ce dernier prendrait beaucoup de temps à regagner tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, mais il n'y avait aucun besoin de lui faire subir une transformation pour le réanimer, ce qui apaisait l'immortel. Le blonde, en plus d'être amoché, était de nouveau sale et couvert de sang. Il alla le baigner, lui lava délicatement le corps de toutes souillures, lui enfila des vêtements propres et le porta jusque dans son propre lit, grand et beaucoup plus confortable que le petit futon de l'autre pièce.

Il commença à le veiller.

Le veille dura trois jours. Trois jours où le brun ne fut qu'une statut immobile, accroupie près du lit, le regard fixé sur cet être dont le corps reconstituait lentement ses cellules sanguines.

Totalement inconscient au monde qui l'entourait, il réfléchissait. Il voulait garder ce petit ange pour lui tout seul, le protéger de tout, l'empêcher de devenir ce que lui-même était, un monstre. Mais comment arriverait-il à le garder en vie s'il le gardait dans son monde? C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder avec lui, il le savait depuis la descente de Asagi. L'attaque de Mikaru ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Seulement, il était beaucoup trop égoïste pour se séparer de lui, pas assez pour lui donner l'éternité, cadeau empoisonné.

Alors qu'il était au plus profond de ses pensées, il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était le troisième jour. Au début, il crut que c'était Hizumi, mais ce n'était pas la bonne odeur.

Avant qu'il n'ait put se retourner pour constater de qu'il s'agissait, la voix de son père se fit entendre.

-J'avais confiance que, lui aussi, tu finirais par le tuer…  
Tsukasa rencontra le regard impénétrable d'Asagi, avant que celui-ci ne le pose sur Riku, toujours endormi.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire moi-même, sachant que tu me haïrais encore plus…

De rage, le jeune prince se leva d'un bond, se mettant face à son créateur, et se mit à feuler à son encontre, mettant en évidence son opposition à cette idée.

-Il va rester en vie et avec moi! S'écria-t-il férocement, déterminé.

Asagi sourit tendrement, le couvant d'une manière vaguement paternelle, après quoi il s'élança sur la droite, vers le lit. Alors, Tsukasa s'interposa, repoussant violement l'agresseur qui recula, comme si de rien était.

-Tsuki… il tendit la main pour dégager une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa progéniture, mais son geste fut sèchement repoussé. Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien…

Alors, il réitéra son attaque, avec plus de vitesse, plus de force, cette puissance surhumaine dont seuls les vampires étaient capables. Il fut si brutalement rejeté par le brun que ce dernier le projeta cinq pièces plus loin, le faisant passer à travers murs et portes au passage.

Le vol plané fut suivi, trois secondes plus tard, de l'arrivée de Hizumi. Comprenant ce qui se passait, il se contenta de partir, le blond sous le bras, pendant que son ami allait régler ses comptes avec son géniteur.

Celui-ci était de retour, appuyé sur le mur de la pièce, regardant l'immortel et le mortel fuir.

-Je ne te laisserai pas les suivre! S'emporta Tsukasa.

Voyant l'autre esquisser un mouvement pour s'engager à leur poursuite, il prit la lampe à l'huile sur la table de chevet et la brisa au sol, mettant ainsi feu à la chambre, ce qui appuya ses propos,

-Tu es décidé à le garder en vie, n'est-ce pas? Asagi ne reçut qu'un regard noir comme réponse. Tu l'aimes…

C'était une affirmation qui cloua le maître des lieux sur place.

Oui, il l'aimait.

Prenant avantage de l'avoir déstabilisé, Asagi se jeta sur lui. Il fut bloqué à temps par son fils qui s'était repris. Ainsi s'engagèrent-ils dans un combat sans merci tandis que le reste de l'habitation prenait en feu.

Hizumi courait le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il avait pris le chemin de la forêt afin de la traverser au complet pour aller porter le blond dans le village de l'autre côté. Il fut cependant intercepté dans sa course. Il fut pris à la gorge et plaqué contre un arbre par un Mikaru en colère.

-Donne-le-moi maintenant!

Le brun n'avait pas lâché le blond et, le serrant contre lui, feula.

-Ma mission est de le garder en vie!

Le châtain eut un rictus.

-C'est aussi dans mon intention… il jeta un regard au mortel toujours inconscient. Mais le domaine de ton maître est en feu et Asagi et lui se battent toujours à l'intérieur…

Détournant son regard pour vérifier en direction du domaine, il constata avec effroi que l'autre disait vrai. Avec sa vision surhumaine qui avait traversé tout e la forêt et son ouïe ultra-développée, il pouvait voir et entendre le combat.

Tournant à nouveau son attention sur son assaillant, il lui tendit le frêle corps avec réticence.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera pas moi qui te tuerai…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Mikaru fit un sourire triomphant tandis que Hizumi s'élançait entre les arbres, revenant sur ses pas, afin d'apporter une main secourable à son ami.

Hizumi arriva en furie sur les lieux de l'incendie. Les flammes, la seule chose susceptible de tuer les deux êtres toujours à l'intérieur, entouraient la totalité de l'habitation et tendait à vouloir déranger les voisins.

Fidèle à lui-même, il trouva une brèche dans la barrière de flammes et se précipita aux côtés de Tsukasa, sous les regards ahuris de ce dernier et de Asagi.

-Mais que fais-tu ici? S'exclama le brun. Et où se trouve Riku?

L'immortel aux cheveux noirs pouffa.

-Nous serons donc trois à mourir par ce feu…? Intéressant… Il balaya l'endroit des yeux. Et qui s'occupera de ton petit mignon dans ce cas, mon chéri?

-Il est avec Mikaru… dit Hizumi.

Il se préparait à dire qu'il était en totale sécurité, mais se ravisa. Il était seulement à l'abri pour le moment.

-Retourne là-bas immédiatement et reprend-le-lui dans ce cas! Répondit un Tsuki complètement enragé sur un ton sans réplique.

Et il repartit dans la forêt, passant à nouveau au travers le feu, avec beaucoup plus de difficultés cette fois.

Il ouvrit les paupières et ne vit que des feuillages touffus aux innombrables teintes de vert qui se reflétaient entre elles à la lueur de la lune. Toutes ces teintes se fondaient les unes dans les autres, l'étourdissant. Il tenta de s'asseoir et fut étonné de la pesanteur et la légèreté de sa peau. Sensation inconnue qui l'irrita à un point tel qu'il regarda ses mains, espérant voir ce qui clochait. Il fut troublé par leur pâleur, son corps étant particulièrement bronzée. C'était sans doute parce qu'il faisait noir. Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et orienta son corps vers ce bruit. Des pas rapides approchaient, quelqu'un était sur le point de déboucher sur l'endroit où lui-même se trouvait. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Sans le voir, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il eut la vague impression que c'était Hizumi.

Au moment où il réalisait cela, un son discret se fit entendre au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux sur Mikaru, assis sur une grosse branche d'arbre, qui le regardait en souriant. Sans qu'il put dire pourquoi, il sentit qu'un lien important le liait à lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Hizumi arriva.

La seule chose qu'il dit lorsque Riku se tourna vers lui donna un sens à la dernière impression du blond.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

Mikaru sauta de sa branche et atterri à côté du blond, passant son bras autour de son épaule.

-On peut maintenant dire qu'il est à moi, déclara le châtain, embrassa l'arrêt du menton de sa nouvelle acquisition.

Le plus petit le repoussa violemment et fut étonné de le voir s'étamper contre l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel il se tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses mains et il s'aperçut que ses ongles étaient devenus transparents.

Et il réalisa.

-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai!

Il frappa dans l'arbre où le châtain s'était écrasé quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier déracina et tombe à la renverse.

-C'est bien… en plus il est puissant… répliqua l'auteur de la transformation.

Riku, enragé, le prit parle col et le lança contre un autre arbre, un gros pin blanc. Alors qu'il se préparait à l'attaquer à nouveau, il remarqua que, encore une fois, il était nu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours nu? S'exclama-t-il, désespéré d'être le seul en tenue d'Adam alors que les autres portaient de beaux habits.

Mikaru s'esclaffa.

-Tous les organes qui ne te sont plus nécessaires ont été expulsés et ont souillé tes vêtements…

C'est alors que le nouvel immortel remarqua qu'une légère odeur de putréfaction flottait dans l'air.

-Vous les avez jetés.

Tout-à-coup, une odeur de fumée se fit sentir, une simple effluve qui ne dura qu'un instant, mais qui suffit à mettre le jeune vampire en alerte. Cherchant la provenance, il partit sans crier gare, prenant le chemin d'où arrivait Hizumi et le parcourant en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orée des bois, il leva les yeux au ciel, vit un sillon de fumée noire et dense qui semblait partir des environs du domaine de Tsukasa. Il y fut à peine cinq secondes plus tard alors qu'il y avait au moins deux cent mètres entre son point de départ et son point d'arrivée.

Ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur.

Il ne restait plus rien de l'habitation, autant que du jardin. Seul un paquet de cendres restait de toutes ces merveilles.

Ça, et les ossements des habitants des lieux qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'échapper.

Se penchant lentement, sous le choc, et prenant de la cendre dans ses mains, il la laissa couler entre ses doigts. Soudain, au travers de l'odeur de bois flambé et de chaire carbonisée, une effluve lui frappa les narines. Quelques chose de très familier, mais qui lui était, en même temps, totalement inconnue. Il en suivit la trace, mais, lorsqu'il en atteignit la provenance, il ne trouva que des cendres, sans surprise. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il s'installa sur le sol et attendit l'arrivée de Hizumi et Mikaru qui s'étaient précipités derrière lui. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent derrière lui et soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Riku savait qu'ils avaient l'information qui lui manquait et il attendit sagement que l'un d'eux le dise.

Ce fut Mikaru qui parla.

-Nous voilà devant les cendres de nos créateurs… et le soleil qui se lève, ajouta-t-il plus bas. C'est plutôt ironique…

Ils étaient tous trois dans la forêt et traversaient celle-ci rapidement et en silence.

Riku avait quitté les lieux de l'incendie juste après que Mikaru ait prononcé les paroles qui avaient tout chamboulé, les deux autres sur ses talons. D'un seul regard, les deux aînés se comprirent et le châtain prit la tête du groupe pour les conduire au repère d'Asagi. Bientôt, après avoir passé une heure à courir dans cette immense forêt, ils atteignirent une énorme habitation de pierre située entre les arbres, invisible pour des yeux humains. Elle était, de toute façon, dans un endroit trop reculé pour qu'aucun mortel n'ose s'y rendre.

C'était l'endroit rêvé pour un repaire de vampires.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, deux vampires mirent pieds à terre devant eux, leur barrant la route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là, Mikaru? Dit le premier.

Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns foncés, plutôt maigre, de grosses lèvres et de petits yeux carmin. Son acolyte, de taille supérieur à tout ce que le néophyte avait jamais vu dans sa vie, avait un nez proéminent, de fines lèvres pâles et de longs ongles acérés.

Tous deux avaient un teint de craie jurant avec leurs profonds yeux sombres qui semblait refléter diverses couleurs lorsqu'ils reflétaient la lumière de la lune.

Le plus grand renifla avec dégoût.

-C'est dégoûtant… ce petit nain empeste ton odeur et celle de Tsukasa…

Un coup inattendu surgit et atteignit de plein fouet le ventre du grand.

Le blond se tenait devant lui, fou de rage, les yeux remplis d'eau par la colère et le désespoir.

Alors que le second garde allait contre-attaquer, le châtain s'interposa.

-Du calme les enfants! Nous avons des choses à aller éclaircir avec Kamijo!

Sans rien ajouter, mais bouillant d'envie de rendre des coups, les deux gardes les laissèrent passer.

Mikaru en tête, ils avancèrent au travers la verdure et atteignirent une énorme porte de chêne massive avec des gonds et une poignée en fer rouillés.

Elle fut ouverte et refermé à un telle vitesse qu'elle ne produisit pourtant aucun son.

À l'intérieur, ils furent accueillit par de simples lampes et un hall froid et trop grand pour le peu de meubles qu'il y avait, soit un vase et une vieille chaise ne bois recouverte de velours mangé aux mites, ainsi qu'une petite table en bois. Ils tournèrent sur la droite, passèrent dans une pièce vide et sombre et l'habitué des lieux se dirigea vers un placard cadenassé, le cadenas étant la seule chose dans toute la pièce qui paraissait avoir moins de trois cent ans, Il fut ouvert en un instant, puis la porte le fut à son tour. sans grand ménagement.

-Voici l'entrée des visiteurs… dit simplement le châtain avant de pénétrer dans l'armoire pour prendre l'escalier nouvellement découvert qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château.

Ayant ralentit le pas, ils descendirent les marches d'un pas lent, ce qui énervait le blond qui sentait qu'ils auraient pu être beaucoup plus rapides. Il ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant, beaucoup trop désespéré d'avoir perdu Tsukasa pour s'attarder à autre chose.

Il s'était rendu compte, lorsque le garde avait lancé sa remarque, qu'il tenait beaucoup plus au brun que ce qu'il l,avait cru. Il avait vu son monde s'écrouler et il se demandait comment il arrivait à marcher derrière son créateur alors que cet être si cher à son cœur venait d'être détruit, par sa faute. Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêta pas. Le problème était aussi qu'il avait tellement faim qu'il ne sentait plus vraiment sa peine.

Ils débouchèrent sur un salon à l'ambiance feutrée où siégeaient une douzaine de personnes, toutes plus blanches que la neige. Elles semblaient avoir attendu leur arrivée, sûrement les avaient-elle entendu descendre. Ils passèrent devant les résidents, sous leurs regards, soit intrigués, amusés ou courroucés, ces derniers étant surtout adressés à Hizumi.

Le trio les ignora, les deux plus vieux étant trop préoccupés par la discussion qui allait suivre et le dernier, car il n'accordait aucune importance à ces gens.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une salle d'où plusieurs voiles pendaient du plafond, masquant le contenue de la pièce.

Passant outre ce masque de tissus, ils aboutirent finalement devant un home d'assez belle carrure, les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux bleus, une chaîne partant d'une anneau à sa lèvre inférieur et se rendant jusqu'à son lobe droit, ainsi qu'une femme, cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux sombres et inanimés, portant une robe de style européen, son teint pâle et son immobilité lui donnant l'air morte. Tous deux étaient assis dans des fauteuils richement revêtu et le blond semblait passer sa vie à regarder la femme, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, l'autre supportant l'un de ses coudes tandis que le seconde était appuyé sur le dossier. Étrangement, il y avait beaucoup de grâce dans cette nonchalance.

Sans même avoir donné l'air de les avoir remarqué, il leur adressa la parole.

-Qu'as-tu apporté avec toi, mon petit Mikaru?

L'interpellé posa un genou à terre et s'inclina devant celui qui semblait être Kamijo. Celui-ci se leva et alla tapoter le crâne du jeune homme agenouillé. S'accroupissant à son côté, il le força à le regarder.

-Asagi-san et Tsukasa sont morts, monsieur… finit par lâcher le châtain.

Son attitude de totale soumission laissait el blond perplexe. Ce n'était pas lui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait démontré son autorité avec autant d'assurance que Kamijo?

Ce dernier, quant à lui, à lui suite de cette nouvelle, se contenta de sourire tristement.

-Et que s'est-il passé? Continua-t-il, de sa voix suave qui coulait de sa bouche comme du miel.

Mikaru hésita un instant, puis commença son histoire, omettant de dire que Riku en était la cause principale, ce que ce dernier remarqua.

L'autre blond sembla aussi remarquer quelque chose, car il s'approcha du nouveau-né et, lorsqu'il fut dans son dos, mettant ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, il lui demanda qui il était.

Se sentant tout-à-coup très petit, le jeune vampire eut beaucoup de difficultés à répondre.

-Je me nomme K.. il avait faillit dire Kenji, mais se retint. Il voulait garder son nouveau nom en hommage à Tsukasa,… Riku…

-Tu as une odeur particulière… celle d'un nouveau-né mélangée à celles de Tsukasa et Mikaru. C'est plutôt étrange, non?

Son ton suspicieux laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait plus ou moins compris le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'histoire qu'ils venaient d'entendre,

Le plus grand des deux blonds retourna s'asseoir. Le châtain, s'étant redressé, attendait le verdict du maître. Ledit maître siffle un ordre, quelque chose que Riku ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, puis un vampire de grande taille à la démarche nonchalante pénétra dans la salle et alla, à son tour, s'agenouiller devant Kamijo.

-Oui, monsieur? Sa voix grave et nasillarde perturba le plus jeune qui était habitué aux douces voix sensuelles des autres.

-Va voir chez Tsukasa… fut la seule chose que Riku saisit dans l'ordre.

-Bien monsieur… puis, l'homme repartit par où il était venu, plus rapidement cette fois.

Celui toujours assis soupira et retourna son attention sur Mikaru.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir amoureux du jouet d'un autre, mon petit fauve… lança-t-il simplement, après quoi il leur fit signe de partir.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et retournèrent dans la pièce bondée de buveurs de sang qui semblaient attendre leur retour, intrigués par ce nouveau blond, qui n'était toujours pas couvert, et par la venue peu attendue du vampire masqué.

Ils furent déçus de les voir remonter par un escalier, que Riku n'avait pas remarqué lors de leur premier passage, qui menait beaucoup plus haut que l'autre que le groupe avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Ils aboutirent finalement dans le grenier, qui, étonnement, était très bien entretenu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, qui ne laissait pas passer assez de lumière pour qu'on puisse voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur leur peau. Il y avait quelques fauteuils rembourrés ainsi qu'un long divan sur lequel Mikaru se vautra mollement.

Il invita les deux autres à prendre place, ce que le blond fit, alors que le brun préféra rester debout sur le pas de la porte.

-Vous savez… vous n'êtes pas vraiment les bienvenus ici, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix de rester…

Hizumi semblait avoir déjà accepté les faits. Riku, quant à lui, avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Lorsque Mikaru lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il gronda un peu, sentant une rage inconnue ne lui.

-J'ai faim… répondit-il, crispé.

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il était parti lorsque Mikaru revint. Le nouveau vampire devait faire de gros efforts et s'accrochait à son siège pour ne pas laisser la folie l'envahir. L'annonce de l'arrivée de l'habitué des lieux fut faite par Riku qui immobilisa son regard sur la cage d'escalier, les yeux pleins de rage et de convoitise.

L'être tant attendu fini par paraître, mais il n'était pas seul. Deux vampires aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns sombres l'accompagnaient, l'un d'eux portant quelque chose qui semblait être un homme assez squelettique et pas très propre. Il le balança au sol sans ménagement et, d'une voix en accord avec celle de son congénère, fit l'annonce du repas.

-Le dîner est servi! Leur chœur résonna dans le grenier comme une petite chorale.

L'un, avec des lèvres pulpeuses et bien dessinées et un regard joueur, s'approcha du blond et vint lu murmurer à l'oreille.

-Il a l'air délicieux, n'est-ce pas?

L'autre, beaucoup plus grand, le visage plus osseux, moins poupin que celui ed l'autre, enchaîna dans l'autre.

-Nous l'avons choisi juste pour toi…

Le plus petit, qui luttait intérieurement contre la soif et sa morale de mortel ne savait comment réagir. Il sentait cependant que sa soif allait gagner.

-Jun, Iori, ne l'embêtez pas, je vous en pris… dit simplement Mikaru à la place du jeune, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce.

Sur ce, les deux personnages disparurent en riant.

Le jeune buveur de sang, qui n'avait pas quitté le festin des yeux, se rua dessus sans même s'en rendre compte. Il lui déchira littéralement la gorge et se mit à avaler goulûment tout le sang que contenait ce pauvre corps. En un court laps de temps, il n'en resta plus une goutte.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, il s'aperçut qu'il léchait l'artère déchirée du pauvre homme et cessa sur le champ. Il retourna à sa place, son fauteuil, et, rassasié, recommença à réfléchir normalement. Il venait de tuer un homme et, chose des plus perturbante, se sentait à l'aise, satisfait même, de l'avoir fait.

Hizumi le sortit de sa rêverie en prenant le cadavre dans ses bras, prêt à le rapporter là où il avait été pris. Avant que Riku ne puisse l'empêcher de partir, il se volatilisa, comme les deux autres, par l'escalier. Le créateur et le nouveau-né se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls tous les deux.

Le premier était de nouveau avachis sur le canapé et avait sortit un livre aux symboles étranges de nul part, semblait-il.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Lâcha le blond d'une voix amère.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil de côté, Mikaru fit mine de ne pas saisir le sens de la question.

-Faire quoi? T'apporter à amnger?

Son innocence feinte était loin d'embobiner le néophyte. Il se retint de la frapper.

-Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire!

Le plus grand ferma doucement son livre et se redressa. Il le déposa à côté de lui, sur l'accoudoir, et invita le blond à s'asseoir à côté de lui en tapotant l'espace vide restant de son autre côté.

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'interpellé s'exécuta.

À peine installé que l'autre montait sur lui à califourchon pour l'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

-C'est pour la magnificence de tes iris… il lui plaqua ensuite un baiser sauvage, mais fut brutalement repoussé et tomba sur le plancher.

Partant d'un grand rire, il retourna s'asseoir. Alors qu'il tentait de passer un bras autour de son jeune protégé, celui-c le claqua sèchement.

-Ne me touchez pas! Siffla ce dernier entre ses dents, déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de son géniteur vampirique.

-Sincèrement, commença-t-il, je croyais que Tsukasa le ferait lui-même en te trouvant à moitié mort… Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de chances de survivre. Pourtant, tu étais en bonne voie de guérison et c'est pour ça qu'il a fallu que je m'en charge moi-même…

Insatisfait, le blond se leva.

-Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il me transforme? Arrêtez de tourner en rond!

Se levant ason tour, le châtain le prit dans ses bras.

-Parce que maintenant, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi! Et qui plus est… il le toisa envieusement de haut en bas, j'adore voir ton corps aussi pâle…

L'être visé sentit son sang lui monter au visage, bien que la couleur ne parusse pas. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés si rapidement qu'il en avait oublié sa nudité, d'autant plus qu'il ne ressentait pas la fraîcheur du vent.

Soudain, Mikaru murmura les noms de Jun et Iori qui réapparurent sur le champ, comme s'ils étaient toujours à l'affût.

-Nous vous manquions déjà? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Sur un nouveau murmure, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du plus petit et le guidèrent vers une penderie que ce dernier n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas remarqué.

-Pauvre petit, il est nu comme ver… commença Jun.

-Par chance que ce ne soit pas un mortel en hiver! Enchaîna Iori, ce qui les fit rire.

Ils l'arrêtèrent devant cette dernière et en ouvrirent les portes, lui dévoilant un éventail de vêtements qui ne faisaient pas du tout japonais, mais qui étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

-La haute couture française est beaucoup mieux que la nôtre… dit le plus petit des deux originaux.

L'autre acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Se tournant vers le blond qui était un peu déboussolé, il lui sourit d'un air taquin et le convia à avancer ver l'armoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui siérait à notre ami en provenance de la garde-robe de notre hôte, dîtes-moi?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ils se mirent à farfouiller au travers des habits et sortirent plusieurs vêtements les uns à la suite des autres, passant des commentaires sur chaque morceau avant de passer au suivant.

Ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur une chemise blanche des plus simple, un pantalon noir avec cordons beiges, des bottes brunes avec doublure en peau de mouton ainsi que de fins gants de velours noir.

Satisfaits, ils applaudirent le résultat final.

-Stupéfiant! Dit l'un.

-Éblouissant! Compléta l'autre.

Ayant tout observé depuis le début et en ayant assez d'entendre leurs simagrées, Mikaru décida de les congédier afin d'être à nouveau seul avec Riku.

Les deux énergumènes disparurent sans faire de cas et le châtain, admirant leur œuvre, replaça le col de la chemise avant de prendre la parole.

-Je crois que tu es fin prêt pour être présenté aux autres…

Le blond sentit son sang se glacer, pour le peu qu'il eut été chaud. Tous ces vampires haïssaient Hizumi et sûrement Tsukasa, alors il était plus que probable qu'ils ne l'accueillent pas à bras ouverts.

OWARI 


End file.
